someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Mr. White
How do I explain? This is a long story and whether or not you believe me is irrelevant. I'm not even sure I believe I this story myself. Whether or not I believe the story myself is also irrelevant. To begin I need to explain something. I am a part of a secret organization that's duties are, but not limited to: # Combat the being known as Mr. White # Protect innocents if possible # Quell any rumors about the existence of the Illuminati # Defeat the Illuminati if it is deemed not possible to beat Mr. White In this organization, it is my job to ensure no one finds out about its existence. You are probably now wondering why am I posting all this, then? Well, as time went on I felt the need to let the public know about the danger they are in. So, I asked my boss if I had permission to let the public know about our organization and the force we are trying to defeat. She gave me Permission to release certain information on the condition that it is released as a Creepypasta. So, unless I want to get fired, I can't tell you everything. I told you all I could about my organization. Now, it is time to give you the information we have on Mr. White. I will give you the information exactly as it was originally typed. Not all the agents wanted their code-name in a Creepypasta, So, they will be known as Anonymous. Report 1 by Agent Quarantine: * After multiple tests I have am ready to record my findings. The being known as Mr. White consists of energy that seems to completely defy all scientific laws. It also seems that the energy Mr. White consists of randomly changes. For example, a strand of Mr. White's hair could, for no reason, turn into a beaver or a mouse. The reason I give this example is because of personal experience. I didn't even get to test the sample of hair Agent Kiklond gave me before it turned into a mouse and died. I had Agent Anonymous do an autopsy on the mouse. After only 2 minutes into the autopsy I heard screaming coming from the room that the autopsy was being done in. I ran in to see what was going on and saw everything being sucked into the stomach of the dead mouse. Agent Anonymous was trying his best to keep from being sucked in. I, unfortunately, was not as strong as he was. I was just inches away from the dead mouse's stomach. You may think I am crazy, but I saw what looked like a miniature black hole in the stomach of the dead mouse. After I saw this it disappeared along with the supposed mouse. I am glad it disappeared when it did for I may not be here today otherwise. I looked around the room and saw that the room was completely empty except for Agent Anonymous and I. I asked Agent Anonymous what happened. He said that he had just finished making the incision when that thing appeared in the mouse. This is the end of my Report. Before l continue I need to tell you that the above info was not written by me. I am not sure who or what added all that. It kind of creeps me out how accurate all the information is. The only part that is not accurate at all is Report 1. We do not have an agent called Quarantine. My sister read this and asked me why I used her Character she made up without permission. Well, to answer her question, I have no idea who wrote all this. Whoever wrote all this knows about my organization and my sister's characters. At least I don't have to explain what my organization is or why I am allowed to divulge this information. Remember Report 1 is the only fictional part in this article. The character Agent Quarantine belongs to my sister. From here on out, all the information provided will be real and not fabricated. Even though Report 1 is fabricated, it actually makes sense. It explains why nothing we do affects Mr. White. Is it possible that Mr. White or his worshipers wrote this? Why would they help us? Well because of my account of recent events I can no longer put reports in this article. Instead, I will tell you info about Mr. White and what we know about him. Mr. White is not a human or any creature currently known about. He seems to be able to take any form he wishes. Currently he looks like an old Caucasian man wearing a white suit, a white tie, a white top hat, and white shoes. Sometimes his eyes are pure white. Others who have actually saw him and survived claim he has a white beard matching the white hair on his head. Many of the world's greatest unexplained disappearances were caused by this creature. Anyone who is unlucky enough to encounter him will likely never be seen again. Every-time Mr. White causes a disappearance the police have to tell the public it is a mystery. Also, The group, Illuminati, was created by Mr. White. They are a group of worshipers who want to spread his ideals across the world. Mr. White's goal is to cause mass chaos across the world. And the Illuminati are doing everything in their power to make sure this happens. We are trying to keep the public from knowing that the Illuminati are real, but it is somehow spreading fast that they are real. You think I can die? You think a gun will hurt me? Agent DovahClown Died After he cried I will kill all of you or will I help all of you? You never knowYours truly -Mr. White DovahClown (talk) Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story